tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hun
Hun is the new leader of the Purple Dragons, who made his debut in Casey Jones VS. The Underworld. History [[Casey Jones VS. The Underworld|''Casey Jones VS. The Underworld]]': The Purple Dragons are seen stealing money from a bank by order of their new leader named Hun. Casey Jones comes in to stop them but Hun makes very short work of him. He is later seen giving Shredder the chemicals he wanted. Shredder Is impressed. Hun tells Shredder that the factory that could contain the chemicals he needed was in Purple Dragon territory and that it would be his honor to give it to Shredder. He is later defeated by Casey Jones in the same factory Shredder was using. [[Meet Mondo Gecko|Meet Mondo Gecko]]:'' ''He appears, once again leading the Purple Dragons in a robbery. Michaelangelo, Casey and Mondo Gecko discover the Purple Dragons attempting to escape via rooftop and Hun quickly appears and challenges Casey while Mondo hides and Mikey takes on the other gang members. Hun is nearly victorious against both Casey and Mikey, but fails to notice a stray skateboard and slips on it, falling off the roof and into a dumpster. A short time later he is present at "Mr. X's" mutant racing along with the rest of his gang and many other mutants and underworld characters. ''Broken Foot: '''Hun and the other Purple Dragons return to where Shredder has left a large sum of his laundered money in a temple, only to find it being raided by Karai and Shinigami. After a brief fight, Hun overpowers Karai and taunts her over thinking she can take Shredder's place in Manhattan, before he is blinded and knocked out by Leonardo. As a result, the temple and laundered money are burned by Leo, Karai, and Shinigami, while Hun and the Purple Dragons are left being hung from a streetlight to be arrested by the NYPD. To add further insult to injury, Shinigami paints their faces as well. 'Bat in the Belfry: Hun and the other Purple Dragons briefly appear on a rooftop attempting to steal art, before being stopped and beaten by Wingnut, Screwloose, Casey, and Mikey (in his Turflytle persona). Appearance Hun wears grey shades, a black half opened shirt, black pants, and a gold medallion. He has big Purple Dragon tattoos on his left and right arms with sunglasses.With long hair. Ability and Skills As the new leader of the Purple Gang he proven to be great leadership and best fighter of the group. '''Strength: As a human he is strong enough to send a human teen flying with a few punches. He has proven to be stronger than the average human as he was able to engage a mutant like Michelangelo. Martial arts: Hun is very skilled in martial arts which was shown when he easily over powered Casey on many occasions and was able to take down Michelangelo. He has proven that he could hold his own against season fighters like Karai. Production Hun Concept.jpeg|Character drawing Hun outline.jpg|Outlines of Hun. Hun tattoos.jpg|Design of Hun's tattoos. Trivia *His design is based on Bruce Lee. *He's voiced by Eric Bauza, the same man who portrays the character Tiger Claw. Gallery See Hun/Gallery Category:Characters Category:The Foot Clan Category:Purple Dragons Category:Bad Guys Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Turtles enemies Category:Villains Category:Gang leaders Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Nonmutants Category:Nonmutant villain Category:Alive